Be mine
by KrypticKrow
Summary: Modern time The school wants us to take a love test to see whom we are most combatable with and then we have to keep in contact with them till the dance. I wanted InuYasha, but instead I got his brother… S K T for Teen.
1. scroll 1 No

**Be mine**

**(Modern time) The school wants us to take a love test to see whom we are most combatable with and then we have to keep in contact with them till the dance. I wanted InuYasha, but instead I got his brother…**

* * *

**I don't own anything, but this idea, darn.**

**I know I know not the greatest title but I think it's a good story. Anyway… I hope you like, first InuYasha fic ever so please R&R**

* * *

** _Chapter 1_**

**_No._**

_"Life with out love is a life not living._**_" _**

**_-_**_From a person I can not recall._**_  
_**

* * *

_To whoever gets this gets this,_

_I guess anyone would wonder why I am weighting my boring life down. But our teachers say we have to right things about us down then later turn it in, it's like a surprise or something I guess. So I guess I should start writing about me._

_My name is Kagome this is my second year in this high school. I am a junior and I am 16. My twin sister Kikiyo is in the same grade as well as Inuyasha, Miroku, and Sango. I go to a school with dorms and the one I share my dorm with is Sango. Though if this to the school bored or something I guess you'd know that. _

_When I'm not at school I live with my grandfather and little brother and twin sister. I am not interesting I can only do a few things right._

_Draw _

_Write _

_And cook (but barely) _

_From yours,_

_Kagome_

I put my pencil down folding the paper in half. I think I summed that up rather well. I didn't say to much, though I think I said enough.

I walked up setting the letter on Mrs. Kaede's desk tin black desk and walked back to set on my own wood one. I was so lucky I got a window seat. I stared out looking at the morning sky. How lovely.

Kaede stood up, with all our letters and walked out for a minute. Everyone began whispering wondering wear she took the letters probably. Sango in the seat beside me leanded over and cupped her hand around her moth to make sure no one heard what she was whispering though like they weren't talking about the same thing "Kagome, what do you think those where for?"

I shrugged, I honestly had no clue, why did she even ask me. Sango pulled away and sat back in her set moving her bangs out of her face and slinging her long black pony tail over her right shoulder, she then looked over at me with a grin "Who you asking to the dance Kagome-chan?"

I felt my face turn beat red she began snickering "You going to ask _him_?"

I felt my self go redder as I looked to my left at the white wall and just starred at it "Ma-maybe."

I heard Sango giggle behind me "Why so embarrassed? It's just a silly dance."

I gulped and turned to her "Yeah the valentines dance!"

She rolled her eyes "Gush your such a drama queen."

We all where cut short of our whispers as soon as we heard the door slam shut, everyone straightened up and went silant as our teacher stepped but everyone but me and a hand full of others groaned seeing she had more pappers for us.

She steeped to the middle of the room passing some sort of quiz since our row was last and plus I was in the very back I got my paper last.

And just like everyone else. I was… well… Speachless, the paper was pink with red hearts and on the top it said 'who's your sweet heart' in yellow letters with a little angel with a bow and heart arrow on the corner of the page.

"What the…?"

Before I almost cursed Keada told us "These our quizzes answer them truthfully like any other."

I starred at it for a moment. Then took a deep breathe and decided to answer them

1. Are you competitive?

_No._

2. Would you want someone tall dark and handsome?

_Doesn't matter to me._

3. If not then why?

Looks don't matter 

4. On a scale to one to ten how well do you think you look?

I blinked at this one; truly I never hardly look in the mirror any more. I sighed. I didn't like my reflection because it reminded me of mom. I slumped down laying my head down on the desk. I didn't think I was attractive. For some odd reason Kikiyo was a lot prettier then me, though then again she wore make up. I didn't I was pale with not even blond beautiful hair or blue eyes. I was a burnet with brown eyes. And my hair was always a mess. Kikiyo pulled the look off though even if she was naturally pale she went to the tanning bed giving her flawless skin. Her eyes where the same as mine but she had eyeliner making them look beautiful. And her hair was long and always brushed. I so envied her.

_1._

4. Would you want someone who is the opposite in personality?

Yes, sure why not? 

5. Are you cunning in anyway?

_Nope._

6. Get along with your family

_I guess so._

7. Get jealous easy?

_Yes, very much so._

8. Do you believe in love at first site?

_Yes._

9. Are you strong mentally and physically?

_Not really, I'm stubborn, does that count?_

10. If you could make a person just for you what would they be like, and or look like?

I thought for a moment. "Hmm…"

_He'd be brave and sometimes funny, could be serious and silent, knows my feelings, even if I can't read his. Some one who cares about, and I care about him. Tells me the truth even if it hurts. He'd have silver hair and dog ears. _

I took the pink paper to our teacher and sat down Sango leaned in again "What do you think that was about?"

"I have no clue."

We both sat back and before the bell rang in ten minutes the old woman got up "You'll be getting your macth and his Valintine when you go to your next class, you two, for an experiment have to spend a lot of time together till the day of that dance and write what it's like everyday in your new note books. This is 70 your grade."

Inu yasha stood up "What? 70? Your out of your mind old woman?"

She smirked as the bell rang she told the dog "See you in detention at the end of the day."

* * *

I sat down in the seats of two beside Miroku in the middle row in the back of the room. Miroku gave me a pleasant smiled "How are you today Kagome?" 

I sighed slumping in my seat and looked at the ceiling

"Not good?" He implied.

I sighed, "I hope I get Inu Yasha."

My perverted friend smiled "I hope you do two."

I heard something slam against my desk I jumped up to see kouga passing out papers he gave me a perverted smirk then walked off. I looked at the envelope. I picked it up

"Please don't be Kouga." I whispered then closed my eyes opening it then stared down at it gapping with misbelieve.

* * *

** Congratulations**

** Your sweet hearts are **

**1.Sesshomaru **

**2.Naraku**

**3.Kouga**

**4.Inu Yasha**

**5.Hojo**

* * *

This couldn't be happening… 

This wasn't happening.

I hit my head as heard as I could against my desk "WAKE UP!"

Miroku inched away from me "Did you get Kou…"

"No! worse!" I cut him off "I got Inu Yasha's brother."

Miroku put a hand on my back "It can't be that bad read his letter."

I pulled my head up with my more then likely read forehead and pulled out his letter that read:

* * *

_To whom it may concern,_

_I know what this is for since they told us seniors, to my luck your more then likely freshmen. More or less a 'fan girl' and I hate you, and if you're not a fan girl jumping out of your seat, congratulations, I still hate you. I am not telling you anything, and our only conversions are going to be of how much I loath, a bigger word for hate, you. _

_Not yours,_

_Sesshomaru_

* * *

I glared at the letter twitching my eyes "Oh yeah, he's a winner."

* * *

**Yeah, yeah, slow. And no, there not going to keep sending letters this is the only time, and I'm not sure if I will make them instant message or anything. If there is a movie or other fan fiction about wrighting letters this is different cause there not writing letters, I have read some and watched some movies with letters in them, and this is not like that. I am not a copycat. Please review on what you think. **


	2. Scroll 2 dosen't matter

**Be mine**

* * *

**Wow, I'm so happy**

**Thank you for 200 hits on my first chapter.  
**

**Thank you for your pleasant reviews.**

**Wow, Lol, thanks I noticed almost every reviewer said Sesshomaru's letter was funny, which yeah it was meant to be. Though I did not expect that much of a reaction. Lol, thank you everyone I am honored that everyone so far likes my story. And writing my second chapter today has made my day and read your reviews really had put a cherry on a wonderful day. Not sarcasm. **

* * *

**Scroll 2 **

**_Dosen't matter to me_**

_The last to people to know the two are in love, are the two themselves._

-From some poem in a zutara story I read.**_  
_**

* * *

Miroku cocked his head to the side "Let me guess...?" 

"He's a total bastard!" I threw the letter down.

He sighed shutting his eyes "Now, now, he could be having a rough day Kagome-chan."

Twitch

"Well I don't care" I crossed my arms in a very child-ish like manner "I hate him to."

Miroku inched away "Kagome please don't act like this!"

I looked around to see everyone even the teacher staring at me.

Great.

Sesshomaru I hate you.

"Anyway" Our short teacher who was as tall as a fiver year old Mr.Myoga said "Write in your note book what this persons impression on you is."

That should be easy!

A total... Cool it kagome, you can't curse in your school assignments.

I took a deep breathe and took out the little blank for now note book. I opened it up and began writing in it.

_Sesshomaru._

_He's an..._

_Evil, disgusting, cocky, ignorant, inconsiderate, jerky, arrogant, foolish, selfish,_ _stupid, nerdy, idiotic, and any words I missed meaning 'jerk face', dog!_

_Other then that he's a horrible Valentine with a dry since of humor. I officially HATE THIS!_

_Thank you for picking him for my number one -Sarcasm - _

I think I summed that up good. I shut the ugly note book

I wondered who was the lucky girl to get Inu Yasha.

Sigh.

How I wish I could have been her.

Sigh.

I looked up at the white ceiling, could things get worse? No, not possible. Not only dose the school say we are 'meant to be' but I have to actually spend time with him! Valuable time of MY life, I could be spending with his brother.

sigh

No it couldn't't get...

I heard our teacher before I finished my thought "Well I will let you go to met up with your Valentine for walking and talk then after setting with them for lunch write all about it."

I slammed my head against the desk. GREAT! I jinxed myself...It got worse...

* * *

I was walking into the gym awaiting my oh-so-'wonderful' chat with Mr.jerk face. Yeah, I suck at come backs oh well, I can be a baby if I want to be. 

Sigh.

Oh, your over reacting he is more then likely really.

**BAM**

I fell on my back to the wood gym floor screaming I looked up "Sorry" my automatic respounce

The boy was really tall he had long silver hair that reminded me of Inu yasha's only strait and more feminine. He had gold wolf like eyes, that looked more cunning cat like if you ask me. And his face...

pale, was one way to put it, he looked like... I dunno? Emotionless. Listless.

He had a black earing in his right ear and he was wearing our boys school uniform

Which ever guy wore.

(I'm not going to explain the uniform cause it's the same as it is in the show.)

He didn't smile as me or say 'it's okay' he just nodded with an emotionless pale face. and turned on his heels I stood up and ran to his side "Hey are you a Senior?" I had to keep running to keep up with his walk

"Hn (Yes in Japanese)"

"Oh do you know Sesshomaru?"

He glared into space "Yeah, why? You a fan girl?"

I glared at him almost screaming "NO!" It sort of startled him and his dog ears so he jumped a little then looked back at me and blinked "Really?" he was in disbelief? Why who in there right mind would like the _him. _Cool it kagome he might be nice.

"Yeah really!" I sounded mad "He's a jerk" I crossed my arms glaring ahead sort of pouting "I got him as my number one!"

He chuckled

I stared back at him, what a strange response... Maybe I was acting so child-ish it was funny. Oh well.

I sighed "I'm child-ish aren't I?" I uncrossed my arms swaying them at my sides.

He chuckled again lightly "Yes. But it's alright."

I smiled "Thank you. I' sorry I yelled" I blushed slightly

He turned to me and smiled "Oh, it's alright, I know that letter he sent to you, he was in a bad mood you'll have to forgive him." He then looked ahead putting the emotionless mask on again.

"Oh I know, my friend was saying that. And yeah, I hated his letter."

"So it's Kagome, right?"

I nodded

"Yeah, I read your letter much more pleasant really." he sounded as if he could care less

"Hey what's with your tone?"

He frowned his brow at the distance "What do you mean?" he sounded a little confused

I put my hands behind me back "I dunno, you just... I dunno, you sound... Well."

He chuckled "Spit it out."

"You just sound... Emotionless, like you couldn't't care less."

He gave me crocked smile "Maybe I couldn't't!"

I giggled "Hey, whats your name?"

I heard our teacher before he could answer "Everyone line up!"

He smiled and before he ran for the boys line he said "My names Sesshomaru." He flicked my forehead "See you at lunch."

I blushed "Wha..." I felt my self boil with anger and I shut my eyes balled my fists and screamed "YOU COULD HAVE TOLD ME THAT WHEN I ASKED YOU JERK-FACE!"

* * *

-Normal pov- 

Kagome walked out of the lunch room with a tray of... well... something...you could eat... I think...

With Sesshomaru following behind her ''So Where do you want to sit?"

"Not with you."

He sighed and walked to her side where she quickly turned her head to the other side

"Listen, I don't much like this either but we have to set with each other, unless your planing to fail. But I'm not so you better sit with me." She sighed, she was was flunking a lot of classes, this would bring her grade up in all of them... A lot...

She looked over at the tables "Where do you want to sit?"

He looked up "Hmm.. Have any friends we could sit with, or you want to sit alone?"

Kagome scowled "I have friends! And we should sit with them!" She walked up to the seat beside sango at the circle white table and slammed her ray down.

The girl jumped out her seat as Kagome sat down in an angry manner muttering something.

Sango cocked her head to the side "Something wrong Kagome."

Sesshomaru sat his tray down on the table beside Kagome,"No, she's just a big baby."

She looked up at him glaring "I AM NOT!"

He rolled his eyes at her and sat down beside her in a maroon chair.

Sango blinked then started talking "Hey Kagome, who did you get for your number one?"

Kagome sighed replying "Sesshomaru."

Sango gasped "Really, wow, that's to bad for you. But other girls would be screaming out of their minds."

"I'm not other girls..." She moved her tray so she could set her head on the cold service of the table

"True true..."

"So who did you get?"

"Miroku."

Kagome giggled "Told you, you two were meant for each other."

Sango shut her eyes and sighed "Yeah, yeah."

Kagome sat up looking at Sango "Hey who do you think got Inu Yasha?"

Sesshomaru stopped looking at the walls of the lunch room to look at her with a frowned brow.

Did she like Inu Yasha?

If she couldn't't tolerate him? How could she tolerate his younger brother?

Sango blinked "You know, I have no clue what so ever."

Kagome looked down and sighed "Think he's gonna sit with us today?"

Sango smiled "More then likey."

As if on cue Inu Yasha and Miroku came walking out of the line and Miroku sat down next to Sango.

But Inu Yasha stood in front of his chair "Sesshomaru?"

"Yes...?"

"Why are you sitting here...?"

"I got Kagome as my number one."

"Oh." Kagome looked at him heart broken as he sat down he sounded as if he could... Could...care less... As if he didn't love her at all...

Sesshomaru noticed this looking at her with sympithy

Then out of no where it seems Kikiyo sat by Inu Yasha.

Kagome smiled and tried to focus on her sister "So who did you get as your number one sis?"

Kikiyo looked away pretending she didn't hear her.

Inu Yasha smirked "Hey you guys guess what! I Got Kikiyo as my number one!" He sounded so excited. Then something hit kagome with a thousand fulls.

All those times they hung out at dances, all those 'lets all go out together', and foot ball games. When all those times she thought Inu Yasha wanted to spend time with her, he was really wanting to spending time with... with... her sister?

She felt dizzy. This was to much. She was on the break of tears and she couldn't't get enough air "H-hey you guys, I just remembered I needed to talk to Mr.Myoga about something, be back in a minute."

She ran off not noticing the stairs her concerned Friends gave her. And the look Kikiyo didn't give her, the attention not given to her by Inu Yasha... Most of all she didn't notice the boy who decided to follow her...

* * *

**Well thats it for this chapter hope you liked, i know cliffhanger I'm evil. And I made myoge... Well kinda tall.. Well taller then he is.. He he. **

**R&R**

**Will write soon! **

* * *


	3. scroll 3 tear drops

**Yay! Chapter 3 is here! Thank you for reading this story, I'm glad people like it. So anyway **

**I don't want to make Kikiyo or Inu Yasha complete assholes, and their not... At the moment... Inu Yash is just dense and Kikiyo... She's just Kikiyo, if there was no Kikiyo their would be no Kagome...**

**Well maybe there would but she wouldn't't be the Kagome we know... Or... Ah! I made my brain hurt! **

**Sesshomaru: Not surprising **

**Well I found one good thing about Kikiyo**

**Kagome: One...**

**Me: She can't be all that bad.**

**Sesshomaru: She turned everyone in the end and went with Naruko and toyed with my dense brothers feelings! I only I can medal with his unstable mind! **

**Me: Wow... She's mean...**

**Sesshomaru: You just noticed that?**

**Well I'll let you read will I talk to my imaginary forms of Sesshomaru and Kagome!**

**Enjoy! **

* * *

**Scroll 3**

**Tear drops**

_When I first saw you I loved you with all me heart_

-My calender

* * *

Kagome began going into a run as she felt salty tears finally break out of her glassy brown eyes. Her tears ran freely blurring her vision. Every object was a slur of color and they were all running together.

She kept running to the bathroom only to fall when she was just of arm reach from it.

Or a least... She thought she fell.

She seemed to be floating in med air her tears dripping from her eyes straight to the floor. Her right wrist in someones cold hand. The cold hand turned her around to face them and pulled her into his chest to embrace her. To her this person at the moment was a total stranger. Right now she didn't care. She went into an all out sob.

Right there.

In Sesshomaru's arms.

He ran his hands throw her black hair and whispered his cold breathe in her ear "Shhhh... It's alright... Calm down." His voice was soothing somewhat if there was a such thing was the sound of honey.

Kagome blinked out the last of her tears thin looked up with her tears no longer blinding her sight to see who it was.

And she just gapped "Ses-Ses-Sesshomaru?" he doped his arms to his sides "Something wrong?"

She pulled away now a tad angry "Sesshomaru! What the hell?"

He blinked and cocked his head to the side "What?"

"S-STALKER!"

He looked at her anger now and less confused "I am not, you where crying, I don't like seeing a girl cry over someone as dense as my brother!"

Kagome balled her hands into fists at her sides "HE IS NOT DENICE!"

"Yeah, right, if he was which his apparently not then he would have came out here to see if you were ok." He said now putting his hands on his hips then turning his head side to side looking for his half brother "But what's this?" he glared at the human in front of him "He isn't here, my bad, so maybe he is..."

"AT LEAST HIS NOT A JERK"

Sesshomaru shut his eyes containing his anger and said in a emotionless tone "Oh yeah he is a REALLY nice guy, I mean thats what nice guys do, turn on the girls who love them and go out with their sisters. Hm well thanks for explaining to me what a 'nice' guy is!"

He took his right hand off his hip and pulled it up with a thumps up "Wow, you REALLY know how to pick em' don't you?"

Kagome stop and seemed to hug herself "Maybe they don't... like like..." She began sobbing very loudly.

Sesshomaru waved his hands in front of her "Wait! Wait! Calm down! I didn't mean to make you cry!"

she cupped her face in her hands "Ma-'_**gasp**_'- Mam- Maybe- Tha '_**gasp' **_they- da- don't like each other."

Sesshomaru sighed and put the emotionless mask back on and rapped his arms around the balling girl and grimaced slightly.

He knew she was wrong. More then likely his brother did like her sister... or... He glared off at the floor...Them both. He was knocked out of his hate for his brother from hearing the shaken girl talk

"Se-Ses-sehomaru?"

"Yes..?"

She pulled away wiping away a tear "You must think I'm really inferior to you. After all not only am I a weak human... But I'm..." He put a finger to her lips stopping her

"Your not weak for your tears, that is the one weakness believe it or not the both humans and demons have in common."

She looked at him with her watery puppy dog eyes with confusion.

He sighed "You see... Well.. Hmm... Take it like this." he took his shard nail and jabbed it into his forearm she gasped looking at him worried.

He held his pale arm out to her showing his arm with crimson blood now running down it "You see, a human who is weak physically would heal form this in a week or so maybe. But by 1 tonight their will be no trace of it on me. A wound like you have is different, it is worse, thats why verbal abuse is number one on the levels of abuses." He sighed "Its sort of like a wound to your heart. It takes longer to heal, and as hard as you try to hide it." He looked away sadly "It may never heal."

He then took his hands wiping away Kagomes tears that wear strung out on her pale face. "See, other then your red eyes" he teased "You look all better." He gave her a smile that was clearly fake but she bought it anyway "Now come on, smile."

Kagome looked up at the demon "Sesshomaru..."

He looked down at her "Yes...?"

"Thank you..."

He smiled again "It's the least I could do for my nasty letter ."

She crossed her arms "Thanks, but I'm still not forgive you for that!" She stuck her tongue out and looked over "Hey we should go their leaving! Bye!" She ran off as he rolled his eyes at his new child-ish _friend_ and walked into the lunch room to pick up the tray him and her had left. Inu Yasha was standing there complaining when his brother walked to the table to get the trays

"Hey! You and Kagome need to pick up after yourselves and not leave it for us you slobs!"

He looked up at his brother "You mean the noun you are at home and in my use-to-be clean dorm till you where assigned to it!"

Inu Yasha just crossed his arms mumbling cruses to his brother. Who was now smirking as he took up the trays

* * *

I took my seat and new I had to right about Sesshomaru again. 

I took my pencil found the page after the one I last wrote in and wrote

_Sesshomaru- Mysterious. _

_Has more then one personality, I think he's bi polar or something._

_He's not so bad... He might crush you and your whole happy world and everything in it and then say sorry... Well he might not always say sorry... _

_But I think someone broke his heart... Still I don't pity him. And I do NOT love him! I repeat! DO NOT! That's right Sesshomaru! Say and do all you want! But I'll never EVER fall for you! So HA! _

_-Kagome_

_P.S. I still hate this!_

Hmmm. Another good summary!

I felt something or someone tap my shoulder "Kagome..." I heard Sango.

I turned to met the face of a very concerned friend "Are you alright?"

I smiled and lied "I'm fine."

* * *

**Well thats it for now! Its kind of short but oh well. I will update soon! Bye.  
**


	4. scroll 4 the walk

**Sorry for the wait. **

**Well here it is.**

**To bad I didn't finish it on valentines day.**

**But Oh well I was to busy loathing it to update so sorry.**

**Well once again here it is.**

* * *

** Scroll 4**

**The walk**

* * *

  
_We build to protect us from love._

_But we fall in love with those who love us enough to tare them down._

_Dear kagome,_

_Sorry I am a 'jerk-face' I wrote this letter to get over the stem. Somewhat. Ok, maybe you're not a fan-girl. _

_We all are wrong sometimes. _

_Though I bet you where expecting my brother. No comment on that one. _

_Though I didn't write this to break you down. Again. _

_Maybe I can make it up to you. After all we do have to spend time together. So get back to me._

_The person forced to be in contact with you,_

_Sesshomaru_

I blinked at the computer in front of me. I was on my lap-top in dorm room alone setting on coach on school e-mail.

"Well he can't be all that bad." I told myself. Yeah. I talk to myself.

I clicked the foreword button and began writing… Well typing…

_Dear Sesshomaru,_

_Yes we are all wrong sometimes._

_I'll second that motion, no comment._

_And since we do have to be forced to be in contact,-gag- sure why not? Let's try to be _

–_gag- friends –gag-. Lol. _

_Bye._

_The person who thinks you not that big of a jerk-face,_

_Kagome._

**Send.**

I smiled to myself. I liked the letter personally.

A window popped up

New message 

_Dear not a fan-girl,_

_Well even though the thought of friendship is repulsive._

_I would at least like to get to know you before I put you on my _

'_Want to kill you list'. Yeah. I have one. Get over it. You're not one there… Yet…J/k. Lol. _

_Well since I see you're online. Chat with me. _

_I know you'd just 'love' to bag me out instantly._

_The person who might actually like you,_

_Sesshomaru_

I blinked…. "Hmmmm…"

_Dear I ran out of stupid comments to call you,_

_Fine I'd love to bag you out on a chat. Sounds like a wonderful date. Lol. _

_Hmmm, dark side much?_

_Don't really like you AT ALL,_

_Kagome_

I smiled clicking the send button and taking a drink of a glass of water that was on the counter beside me.

I heard the annoying ringing of instant messaging. Ugh.

I looked over back at the computer setting my water down again.

Sesshomaru: Hello person with no creative names to call me 

I began typing back

Kagome: Hello jark-face 

**Sesshomaru: Are we back to that again?**

I sighed

Kagome: No. Where should we go to get to know each other? 

**Sesshomaru: You mean like on a date?**

**Kagome: -gag- you said the 'd' word!**

**Sesshomaru: Ok. Lol. Let's just met at the school gate and run around town?**

**Kagome: Sounds good to me.**

* * *

I ran down the stairs where at the doors where Sesshomaru was waiting for me with a soft look looking to the window where just a bit of light shined throw glittering onto his pale skin and glimmering gold eyes that looked somewhat glossy like starring off aimlessly at that window. As if deep in thought.

I stopped right when I saw him. So some odd reason… I had never noticed how pretty he was… Wait! What?

I shook my head, why should I care if he looks amazingly hot in the light of the window. Which he doesn't, right? Yes. Right. He doesn't! I began shaking my head furiously then looked back at him slightly blushing.

He was still as far as I can tell daydreaming. He was leaning against the door now in his uniform that was shining in the light. It looked like he had a little bit of muscle growing. He had broad shoulders and like I said before really pale which went well with his white hair that was combed over left board shoulder and tucked behind his white dog ears. Damn. For some odd reason I wanted to touch them. And with that thought my body disobeyed me and there I was.

I was only an inch away from him and I was on my tiptoes feeling of his ears. His gold glossy eyes starred at me and he frowned a prefect white brow. "Hmm pardon me, but just what the hell are you doing?"

I stopped. Crap.

"I…. Ummm…. Your ears just looked soft."

"Ummm…. Anyone ever tell you your odd?

"Ummm I dunno." I still didn't move from my position

"Well you are." I blushed

"Ummm nice to know."

"Isn't it?"

I went another shade of red.

"So are you going to get off me or are you planning to do something to me in that position."

Another shade of red and in a few more seconds and with a somewhat Dot-Dot-Dot moment I jumped off him "SESSHOMARU-SAN Y-YOU PERFERT!"

He looked at me emotionlessly "I didn't mean it that way you just took it that way." He smirked "Unless you wanted it to be…"

My face glowed brighter red "NO!"

He smiled "Ok, calm down." He went back to his emotional look making my face go back to its normal color.

"Where do want to go?"

I put my finger to my chin "Well Hmm… My grandfather's shop is beside the movie theater not far from here… We can walk there."

He nodded then turned opening the door for me then following behind me.

"So how do we get to know each other?"

I smiled "We could play the word game?"

"Hm?" he looked at the parking lot we were walking throw confused "What's that?"

I took a deep breath of the semi warm air "I say a word then you say the first word that comes to mind."

He smiled "To get inside my mind?"

I giggled "Yeah."

"Alright you start." We walk throw the gates of our school and to the sidewalk of the busy street

"Ummm…."

"Uh?"

"Oh! Ha, ha. I got one."

"Well?"

"Bird."

"Blue."

"Original."

"Me."

"Ha ha."

"More then one word."

"Cat."

"Dog."

"Smile"

"Face."

"Can't I have a turn?" we took a left turn

"Alright."

"Light"

"Bug."

"What?"

"Lightening bug!"

He chuckled "Gold"

"Eyes."

"…?"

"You have gold eyes."

He smirked at me "You like my eye's"

I blushed looking away fast "U-um NO!"

He chuckled "Your eyes are pretty to he brushed his shoulder with mine.

I looked back at him smiling "Thanks."

We were finally at the shop "Guess this our stop." He sighed, "It was a nice walk.

I smiled and before going in commenting, "Oh, I still didn't say I liked your eyes."

* * *

**Well it's been a wile please forgive me. Now I have sneak back to bed before I get in trouble bye!**


	5. scroll 5 sit

**Yeah. I know he doesn't have dog-ears. But Oh well he does in this story!**

**Sesshomaru: I'm effended. **

**Inu Yasha: Deal with it!**

** Well on with the story!  
**

* * *

**Scroll 5**

**Sit **

My dreams only come true when I'm with you 

-I made that up out of random

Sesshomaru seemed to be interested in the assortments of demon figures and luck-charms and the necklace held under the glass. Wow. I didn't expect him to like this place.

He put his finger on his chin and thought for a moment.

I walked up beside him to stair at what he was so interested in "What are looking at?" I asked with slight interest of what could have gotten the attention of 'this' Sesshomaru.

He pointed with his other hand to the clear glass box on the wooden stand. Though it wasn't a book he was so interested in. It was the necklace on the purple pillow inside of it he liked.

It had black beads and every three of them there was a pearl white fang. The black beads seemed to have a blue shine in the store lighting. But the fangs seemed to glimmer a golden tent, as pretty as this item was, you know… I never noticed it.

I turned to him "You want it."

His golden eyes looked deep in thought for a moment "Strange."

"What?"

He turned to me with a lightened up look "You know the story behind that necklace?"

I cocked my head to the side "Um Sesshomaru it's just a necklace."

He sighed and the emotionless mask was back to his starring contest with the item as he turned to the necklace again on his heels he muttered something like 'Well yes I guess a girl with your intellect wouldn't care.'

My eyes glared at the side of his head "What. Did. You. Say?"

He turned on his heel ready to repeat his comment when he was interrupted.

"Well Hello there Kagome's boyfriend, how are you?" My grandfather popped out of nowhere beside of us where the case was.

I turned to him beat red "Grandpa! He's not my-"

He smirked "Do you know the story of this thing?"

"Why yes I…"

Grandfather cut him off explaining the story "You see this necklace is made up of enchanted beads and is sad to hold power that bonds the wearer and his or her_lover_."

"What are you implying to this Sesshomaru?"

My Grandpa got a big and goofy grin.

I groaned and rolled my eyes "Grandpa!"

He chuckled then opened the case grabbing the necklace and put it around Sesshomaru's neck without his say so "Think of it as a gift! Oh and look at the time!" He pushed us both out "You should go see a movie! BYE!" and with that the door shut behind us.

We both had our eyes shut.

Mine because that was rather annoying. Him because I think that hurt his ears. We both looked at each other in unison

"He always like this?"

"Sadly."

He sighed, "we should go." I smiled

"Sure".

We walked just a ways to the movie theater to what was on.

"Hmmm…" he was looking at the movies more then likely wondering what he would like.

The choices… **I am Legend**

**Naruto movie 2**

**Inu Yasha**

**The notebook **

**Shrek **

**And Last of all Titanic.**

Well eventually since every movie started in 10 minutes. We crossed out some.

Titanic was out cause neither of us wanted to sit that long.

Shrek was to 'childish' for this Sesshomaru.

He already seen I am Legend.

Naruto was once again to 'childish' for this Sesshomaru. Hey I liked naruto!

The notebook was a romance. Part of the reason I did not want to see titanic. That'd just be awkward.

So Inu Yasha it was. We both liked it cause the character where just like us only different story. Weird… We went inside to find our seats we where the only two there. Hmm… Guess people have already seen it.

"Hey Sesshomaru where do you want sit…"

BOOM 

I turned around to see Sesshomaru's face in the ground "Wha- What was that for?"

He got up glaring at Kagome

"This Sesshomaru wants to know what you did right now!"

"All I said was where do you want to si…"

The necklace began glowing

Sesshomaru taking it off but it wouldn't come off he then looked at me glareing "Don't. You…"

A challenge.

"SIT!"

Wam. Right into the ground.

I giggled "He-he this is kind of fun!"

"FOR YOU!"

After about 5 minutes of fighting we finally found our seats. There was no one to yell at us for talking but like he was full conversation…

We were watching the movie to the part in which some time after Inu Yasha (In movie or episode I didn't know.) Left Kagome for Kikiyo and then comes back for Kagome who seems to except him with open arms.

"You know I don't get it" Sesshomaru grimaced at the screen.

"Get what?"

"Why does Kagome take him back? Why doesn't she leave and find someone else. That would be healthier for her instead of having to be broken ever so often."

I sighed, "I don't know…" It kind of reminded me of myself. "She… Loves…Him." I said so slowly that it worried him. I starred down at my feet and I felt a hand on my shoulder

"Is this movie troubling you?"

I turned to him and smiled a fake smile and talked in a cherry voice "No I'm fine."

"Kagome…"

I looked at him his face was emotionless as usual "You are very strong."

I almost fell out of my seat them when I collected myself I blinked at him confused "What?"

"You smile even when you hurt. That takes more strength then most people have. You are strong. Never forget that." He then turned back to the screen as if our conversion never happened.

I leaned my head on his shoulder IN A FRIEND WAY!!! And said "Thank you."

"It's the truth."

And he didn't let Kagome say him as this Sesshomaru smiled.

* * *

**He-he. Poor Sesshomaru. Sorry for the slow update. I'm being obsessed with my video game. I'll try to update faster next time. Till then see ya later. R&R please!  
**


	6. scroll 6 Do not

**Heh**

**Heh. Sorry for not updating. A lot of stuff going on.**

* * *

**scroll **

**Do not!**

* * *

_If you're a bird I'm a bird_

_-A line from the notebook_

* * *

Sesshomaru sat at his desk he was so confused and his head hurt bad. Did he…? _No. That's absurd! _He thought and slightly growled. He. Did. Not. Love. The. Miko. Nope! Not one little bit!

He put the weight of his head on his right hand as he starred at the board with the assorted numbers on it.

_I do not even like the miko!_

_I don't like her sent._

_I don't think it's cute how clumsy she is._

_I didn't want to rip inu yash's head off when he broke her heart._

_And of course I didn't want to rip his head off for __ever __having an opportunity to do something with her._

_Nope. _

_I wasn't mad or jealous_

_Because I certainly do not like the miko!_

_Nope not at all!_

_I DO NOT LIKE HER!_

Sesshomaru had this on his mind ever since the incident after the movies. His pale face blushed at the sudden rewind of his mind.

**Flash back**

* * *

The two walking out laughing at the ending where Inu yasha was 'sat', yet again, and were walking down the street. It was dark, really dark. Everything seemed to even have a black tent to it.

Kagome smiled up at Sesshomaru "You know this is really the first time I've seen you smile."

Sesshomaru sighed and went back to his sadist self "Whatever…"

Kagome pouted at his sudden change in mood making him make a low sneaker (that he made sure she couldn't hear) at how cute she looked.

Sesshomaru stopped. The street was dark and the two street lights the lined the ally to the ally ways entry to the right of them shined on her pouting face making her look even cuter

Wait.

She looks cute?

He took a good look at her pout for a few moments of silence she just thought he was about to give in.

But…

He was starring at her. Wait… he… Was starring at her?

She gave him a puzzled look "Something on my face?"

Sesshomaru looked away "no." Sesshomaru glared walking forward not really careing if she followed which she didn't yet. When he was about 20 steps and ready to go across the road and was a bit of a distance from her, he caught the sent of something dirty and disgusting headed towards Kagome from the ally right of her.

"AH!" Sesshomaru spun around and Kagome was gone but her sent was very close to that disgusting one.

Sesshomaru ran forward and turned and at first his eyes almost popped out of his skull in surprise. But that was only for a second then they where filled with utter rage.

The disgusting smell was a guy and he had one hand rapped around a knife to kagome's neck the other was on her hip.

Sesshomaru's eyes glowed red he took a step forward then was right beside this scene his foot kicked the disgusting man 5 feet away from kagome, and the knife on the ally floor at the demons feet. He began to emit a low growl. The man looked up in fear

"Woah! Woah! Hey she's yours! She's yours!" the man jumped up and was now running down the ally way as fast as his legs would take him. As if his life depended on it, well lets face it folks, it did.

Sesshomaru growled again and moved forward ready to run and pounce and basically destroy in the cruelest ways possible _that-that-! How dare he touch her! _He growled again

Kagome grabbed his arm before he could beat the guy to a bloody pulp… Or worse…. Yeah he was going for way worse.

"Stop!"

He glared at her with his flaming red eyes "Don't tell me what to do miko!"

She let go balling both her hands into fists "Excuse me? My name is Kagome ass-hole!"

"What ever I'll call you what I please!"

"SIT!"

"Oh shit." Was all he said before his head went face first into the ground.

_If that guy was watching _Sesshomaru thought _I think he'd be glad I stopped him from unleashing this woman's furry._

He stood up and gave her no signs of emotion expect for in his eyes, which were cold and angry. "So this is what I get for saving you? Boy, maybe next time I should just let you try and save yourself."

"SI-…"

"No!" He waved his hands in the air "I surrender I surrender!"

She calmed down a bit and he gave a sign of relief.

Then in a very calm tone "Sit boy."

BAM.

Sesshomaru merely gave her a low growl and a glare from below

"What was that?" Kagome cocked a brow crossing her arms.

Sesshomaru stood up waving his hands "Nothing!"

"That's what I thought!"

His demon then spoke inside his head _"Afraid of a mere miko are we Sessy? How pathetic."_

"_Pft." _Sesshomaru retorted in his mind

He turned on his heals "You ready this time miko?"

"It's…"

"I know I know."

"Then why don't you…"

"Because I don't feel like it."

"Like it takes that…."

"It dose."

"LET ME GET OUT A SENTENCE DANG IT!"

"Ok, happy?"

"Yes very…"

"Ok let's go."

"Ugh!"

Sesshomaru took a few steppes and looked back waiting for her to keep moving and not get in to any more mishaps.

Oh but of course she would.

Kagome took one step and tripped over a rock.

Sesshomaru almost rolled his eyes as he jumped forward ready to catch her when his noise felled with her sent. All of his senses seemed to just turn off.

In a moment instead of steadying her and walking on with her by his side, he ended up on top of her on the pavement his arms around her waist and smelling her hair.

She smelt nice.

And of course kagome was pretty well paralyzed with a demon lord on top of her arms around her waist and his head tangle in her hair.

_Is he passed out? _She tried to look without moving her head if he was alive or not.

He then slowly moved his head up looking down into her brown eyes. Letting his silver hair fall around his face and brush the sides of hers.

His eyes were felled with something unknown to her.

And really unknown to him.

It made her heart skips beats.

His heart skipped a beat feeling hers.

He felt something strange in the pit of his stomach.

He moved one of his hands up and felt her lips with his index finger.

His gold eyes slightly going red as he asked softly like the sound of something sweet "Has my brother ever… Kissed you?"

Kagome's heart stopped and her face flushed a little as she shook her head even forgetting who Inu yasha was. Who was that?

Sesshomaru slightly smiled still rubbing his finger against her lips.

"Have you ever been kissed…?"

Kagome's face went a bright red "N-no" She whispered.

He smiled a full smiled and looked into her eyes tenderly as the red faded away

"So you've never had any experience kissing…?" he moved his head down closer and the arm around her waist rapped around her tighter making her body closer to his. All in all still tracing his finger on her lips.

She went brighter red "Would you like me to teach you?"

He moved in incredibly close.

So close his sensitive noise smelt her breath tenfulls but he didn't seem to mind. In fact he liked her smells even if they were overly sweet.

Both of their hearts stopped then raced Sesshomaru smiled even more at this. He moved in closer and soon their eyes where both shut and he was only a centimeter away when his demon spoke up _"What that? What the hell are you doing!" _

Sesshomaru opened his eyes wide.

What was he doing?

He jumped off of her She laid there stiff then slowly sat up and starred at the demon setting next to her.

"What was that for?"

Ummmmm…… Kagome starred at Sesshomaru's startled expression and unruly hair which was priceless to look at. He shook his head making it go back to normal and but back on his mask of no expressions. "I was… Showing you how idiotic you are and how more grateful you should be next time when someone assaults you and I am there to protect you from it! It could end up really bad!"

Kagome blinked "You were acting?" She cocked her head to the side.

"Of course it was! Why would I do something like that!?"

"_Oh brother." _He demon retorted

Kagome glared "Oh what are you saying you'd never kiss me? That it would be a bad thing?"

He smirked "Now where do you get that?"  
"SIT!"

* * *

**End of flash back**

Sesshomaru looked down at his desk. It wasn't acting. And he knew it.

He knew he did like the miko

He knew he did like her sent

He knew he did think she was cut

He knew he did want to rip Inu yasha's head off for both reasons

Yeah.

He was mad.

And jealous.

Because He certainly DID like the miko

Like?

No he LOVED the miko.

HE LOVED KAGOME

He blushed slightly and looked out the window across the garden was another side of the building and his kin eyesight saw kagome on the other side threw the window starring out her window into the sky.

He really liked the miko.

His eyes softened.

But she loved his brother.

He sighed looking at his books on his wooden desk where his mathbook was open along with his notebook. He should be doing his math. He turned the page in his notebook to find something else.

He went blood red.

Yes

The great demon

Was blushing madly

At the picture of kagome's face blushing and his finger on her bottom lip, that he drew!

That was it!

This had gone to far.

Sesshomaru gulped shaking his head loseing his blush

He'd ignore the miko!

He did not love her!

And even if he did

He could bring himself out of her spell!

He was Sesshomaru that great demons of demons

And was not defiantly not falling for a human especially a miko!

He would treat her horribly

If he could bring himself to forget her

He will no longer be in clupeids chock hold.

How hard could it be?

Very.

* * *

**How was that for a turn.**

**Heh. Well Please don't hate me for mot reviewing.**

**Sorry Sessy was not being Sessy like.**

**And he was falling WAY to fast.**

**I needed to make him back off**

**He-he poor poor sessy.**

**Sesshomaru: STOP CALLING ME THAT!**

**Kagome: Sessy! Sessy! Sessy!**

**Sesshomaru: -blush-**


	7. scroll 7 Guilt

**Ok, sorry I am bad at spelling**

**Ok, sorry I am bad at spelling. But I don't even know how to get a beta or spellchecker or whatever. I do have a spell check on my computer I just can't spell even spell cat (that was a joke, ha, ha, sarcasm).**

**Inu Yasha: Are you sure it was a joke? **

**(Throws shoe at Inu Yasha) SHUT UP!**

**Sesshomaru: But you didn't deny it.**

**Me: Want a shoe in your mouth two?**

**Sesshomaru: No thank you.**

**Hey at least I can spell their names….**

**Sango: Well it's a start…**

**Sesshomaru: What are you talking about? Everyone knows how to spell my name!**

**Kagome: Ah ha ha, no they don't. Why do you think people call you Sessy…Sessy?**

**Sesshomaru: (Blush) No one asked you.**

**Anyone have anything on how and who to get as a spell checker.**

**And just because I need to know.**

**How do I get on e-mail on fanfictoin.**

**Since I'm on a roll on questions, **

**Hi how are you?**

**Ok Since I am very random today I'll just randomly start this now.**

* * *

**Scroll 7 **

**Guilt**

* * *

"_Why are you so good to me?" _

"_Cause you're my girl."_

"_That's right… And I'll always be your girl."_

-An all famous line from forest gump

Kagome walked throw the lunch room doors and at the end of line she found a certain Sesshomaru and ran up to the white haired demon "Hey Sess.."

"Don't talk to me," he hissed

"Are you mad about last night?" Kagome asked

A brown hair senior beside him with way to much make up on asked "Last night?" with a 'I-am-so-much-better-then-you-prep-voice' and an unnaturally thin brow frowned

Sesshomaru's face gave the faintest of blushes no one seen "It was nothing. Mind your own business." Then gave her the icey glare.

The girls overly red lips pouted but she did as she was told though they both had a feeling she was listing.

"So I guess you are mad." Kagome sighed

Sesshomaru blushed just the faintest more this time a bit visible "Na-no" He stuttered "I just don't think I should waste any valuable time with a..a…" He tried to sound disgusted when he said it "A human… Much less a miko."

Kagome turned to him "What's that Kissing teacher"

He turned to her "Whatever!"

"Hey you offered."

"You wish."

"Did not but apparently you do!"

"Stop yelling!"

"I'll yell if I want to!"

"Stupid miko!"

"Perverted demon!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

About by then they were at the end with all their food and just about everyone's attention.

Sesshomaru gave an ice glare and basically turned quickly slapping some of his hair in her face and sat down at the closest empty table.

Kagome blinked then yelled "Did you just snob me?"

"Your not wroth my time."

"SI…"

Sesshomaru stood up offering the seat next to him in a flash "I'm sorry, wanna sit down" he said in an almost frantic tone.

"Why yes I'd love to," She said mockingly he lowly growled at her but sat down beside her.

This was not going well.

This was not going well at all.

How could he ignore her with such power over him?

He looked over at her

His demon voice spoke up _"I don't think she just controls you with that necklace lord handsy"_

Sesshomaru quickly looked away from her 'Sh-Shut up!' Sesshomaru retorted in his head 'I am not handsy' he said in his mind slightly blushing.

"Something wrong Sessy?"

"Sessy?" He looked at her giving her a death glare "This _sesshomaru _will not have you saying such a name."

"Then call me Ka-go-me!"

He rolled his eyes "Miko's"

"Your so rude."

"So are you."

"You were rude first."

"Get over it."

"I was just saying."

"Well you don't have to say anything it's less of a head-ache when you don't talk."

"What did you say?" She said standing up in her chair

And for that second he forgot what she could do and was filled with how fun it was to push her buttons "You need to be silent _human_." He looked up at her with impassive eyes "Your annoying."

Her face dropped she let her hands fall to her sides she slightly paled and she slowly looked away to the floor and slowly sat down holding her tray.

Sesshomaru blinked. Sure he wanted her to shut up, she could be annoying, and he was getting a head-echa but he told her to shut up and all that stuff because he liked to get her angry… The fact was he was trying to get her to yell more. He didn't mean to make her sad

"Hey… are you alright?"

She shadowed her eyes and gave a clearly fake smile "umm yeah."

He blinked at her "A-are you sure?" 'Geez it didn't mean to make her depressed…' Sesshomaru thought to himself, 'you'd think she just heard about her best friends death or something.'

She nodded "I think I'll set with sango today then just like that our sessy was setting all by his self.

He looked around emotionlessly then forked the food on his tray it squirmed twitched growled then sat still.

He stared at it then decided to just push away what ever that was.

"Hm makes you rethink eating 'fresh' food." He said then looked around for kagome. No where. Was she all right. Had he done something wrong?

It didn't matter to him

He told himself

This Sesshomaru should not have to worry about that miko's fillings for a second.

Weather she's sulking or not.

Not my problem.

He growled something in his stomach tossed and turned and he felt like he couldn't breathe.

Was this…

Guilt?

* * *

**Hours later after lunch**

* * *

Sesshomaru sat in his room, his brother, and only roommate gone. He was normally in a happy mood when his brother decided to go else where and leave Sesshomaru alone but for some odd reason he was still feeling bad.

Damn that miko

Damn her to hell.

What? So you can be with her when you get there?

"SHUT THE HELL UP!" He said out loud

Many fangirls who were unnoticed by him where out side giggling about him and ran for their lives when they heard that, but truly he hadn't noticed them.

He was to busy with this new strange emotion he didn't quit understand.

For once in a really long time.

He wanted to apologize to someone

To Kagome.

But his pride told him other wise.

And that's what he was doing

Listening to his pride and staying silent

Well that and screaming at his demon that just wanted to annoy him.

And now Sesshomaru was a very annoyed anger full demon setting on the coach gritting his teeth and growling from the hollow of his throat.

_Geeezzzzzz someone's grouchy._

He rubbed his forehead "Just shut up."

_Heh, well you're no fun._

Suddenly a door crashed open and Sesshomaru did something he never thought he'd ever do. He jumped back in his set and yelped.

Inu Yasha blinked at his brother who was now collecting himself

"What?" Sesshomaru blushed lightly "What's your problem? Ever heard of knocking"

Inu Yasha blinked "What's wrong with you?"

"You."

"Blunt aren't we?"

"Aren't I always?"

"Pretty much."

"Then don't complain and get use to it."

"I wasn't."

"Whatever."

"Well Geez!" He waved his arms in the air "Sorry I bothered you _lord _sesshomaru."

He glared "Is to you mutt."

"Why you!"

"You said it." He smirked, boy he was in a hugely bad mood, and now he could just take it out on Inu Yasha.

Inu Yasha balled his fists and turned to the door fuming "Leaving."

Sesshomaru frowned Darn he'd be alone again with his announce of a demon.

That Sesshomaru didn't like the sound of that.

But before he could speak against it his half brother was gone and he was blinking.

He sighed banging his head against the wall.

He was becoming less like him every day all because of that miko.

Well to bad.

He wasn't guilty.

"You just wait Kagome! I'll show you what stubborn is!"

Sorry I'm losing my inspiration. No love life can do that.

**But ill try to focus on this and update more.**

**I hope you liked that chapter.**

**But who doesn't like a chapter with a sessy being annoyed?**

**Sesshomaru: LORD! LORD SESSHOMARU!**

**Ok lord sessy.**

**Sesshomaru: Eh.**

**Any way I re read it so I hope it doesn't have to many mistakes. Though you never know.**

**Kagome: Kimshimoto does not own anything having to do with Inu Yash except this idea.**

**Sesshomaru (Glumps –means hug tackles- Kagome) Kagome!**

**Kagome: EHAH! Sesshomaru!**

**Sesshomaru: He-he**

**Bet you wouldn't mind if she called you Sessy!**

**Sesshomaru: (Blush) Shut up human! (throws Mr.Fluff Fluff –A.K.A his fluffy thing)**

**OW! Soft fluffy objects!**

**Kikiyo: (smiles and peace sign) Review!**


	8. scroll 8 wild hearts

**I think I'm getting some more inspiration now of days (Smiles)**

**I think I'm getting some more inspiration now of days (Smiles)**

**Sesshomaru: (rolls eyes) Human.**

**SHUT UP! (Throws flower pot at)**

**Sesshomaru: (Catches it) (Sticks his tongue out) Idiotic…**

**Kagome: SIT!**

**Sesshomaru and Inu Yasha: OW!**

**Inu Yasha: Hey what was that for?**

**Kagome: Heh heh, now would be a GOOD time to start. She doesn't own anything but her imaginary version of us inside her head and this idea for fan fiction.**

**Ok rolling**

**Sesshomaru: Isn't that for movies? **

**Me: Kago-**

**Sesshomaru: (Waves hands frantically) Call it what you want!**

* * *

**Scroll 8**

**Wild hearts**

* * *

_You're gone but yet you're mine _

-A verse from a song off Sweeny tod

* * *

A week after the last chapter

* * *

Kagome was wearing a dark blue baggy long sleeved shirt and baggy blue jeans as she sat down on a metal bench watching some football players practice. She sighed sadly looking at them all. It was just a day before the big game and a certain demon lord and his brother had been ignoring her.

She didn't mind Sesshomaru ignoring her.

It didn't really bother her at all.

It just seemed that it hurt so much Inu Yasha didn't even seem to see her. In fact he didn't seem to see anyone but her sister.

How much she hated Kikiyo.

Her heart felt frailer then every beating so slowly and seemed to crack the littlest bit with every beat. She could only explain it as having an empty hole inside her deep inside her where the only colors are a dark blue and black. Or as instead of having a red beating heart, a glass heart with cracks in it and peaces falling out and some parts even shattering like an explosion in millions of other peaces and then joining the other shatter peaces of glass in the black and blue emptiness.

Everything seemed to be dull now nothing seemed to even have a color at all.

She seemed to catch herself panting as if she had been forgetting to breathe before. Her eyes would get red and stingy and she'd look at herself in the mirror.

Before her eyes where a shining chocolate brown, now they where black and glassy.

Her cheeks use to be flushed and her lips we're pink with a smile, now she had no color at all.

Throw her own eyes she had black dull eyes and pale sickly skin not a pretty pale, and her eyes where getting blue circles under them.

Her hair was wild were she no longer cared how she looked it seemed to just go all over the place.

Then there was Kikyo, pretty brown eyes and pretty pale skin with rosy red checks and eye make up to bring out the full beauty hiding in her eyes.

Kikyo was prefect in every single way. Kagome was the farthest thing from it.

Her eyes got stingy again she got up passing the very few other people and walked down the long black track she was going to go cry behind the concession stand but an hand on her arm stopped her.

She turned to see who was it and tears fell from her eyes "Sesshomaru…"

He gave her an emotionless gaze.

She began sobbing, "Go away!" She ran away living a Sesshomaru all by himself for a few seconds then he ran after her.

In an emotionless tone he said, "You know I will not allow you, a miko to talk to this Sesshomaru in such a…."

She turned around facing with angry eyes "Oh! Just shut up!"

He was taken aback by this and gave her a surprised look

"YOU! You! You never show any emotion, is there anything in that shell of yours!"

This angered him, he didn't like to be angered, "What does it matter to you? Huh? What am I suppose to say I'm sorry my ass of a brother dumped you, ok? I'm sorry! Happy."

She gave him a shocked look then anger "I'm not taking that out on you!"

Just about everyone in the stands and on the football field playing thought there fight was more interesting then practice. They didn't care.

"Oh like hell your not!"

"You!" she pushed him

His eyes flickered red "Did you just pushed me?"

She glared back it his red eyes pushed him a little more again "And if I am!"

He grabbed her wrist and started leading her out and into the academy and then shoved her into his room where they saw and Inu yasha half undressed over a Kikiyo Kagome looked away then Sesshomaru was more enraged by this.

He was mad at the miko.

He was mad at inu yasha for leaving her.

Now she'd be sadder.

And most of all he was mad at himself for letting her get this way.

He grabbed Inu yasha and the miko's sister by the shoulders and threw them off the bed "You. Out. Now!

They didn't ask questions they just ran out.

Kagome sat on Sesshomaru's bed a sad look in her eye's.

He sat beside her.

"I'm sorry I've been taking this out on you."

He gave her a sad look and cupped her chin in his hand "It's alright I'm sorry for being an empty shell."

She giggled "your not empty"

She was right.

_He wasn't empty._

_He was full of feelings for her._

* * *

He sat beside her in the stands watching the game getting ready to start. He handed her some popcorn. She smiled "Thank you" and took it and started eating away.

He smiled at her and chuckled

"What?" she asked with her moth full.

He chuckled more "you're just so… Cute…"

She gave him a shocked look and gulped "You just say whhhaaa?"

He smirked "I'm glad you didn't take in serous.

"Why you."

He pointed at the field "Hey look! The games starting!" she glared at him. She knew it was only because he didn't want to be 'sat'.

She smiled at him at how he knew she'd sit him. She liked having power over him.

Then it started. The trouble. Inu yasha and Kikiyo walked up the bleachers hand in hand

* * *

**Sorry I made this so short but the next will be soon long and lots of romance between our demon and miko!**

**Next chapter is vengeance. **


End file.
